Ultamite
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: Sakura is coming home from a mission and finds a wounded tiger.She helps it, then starts to bond,and in bonding,she is given a power unlike any other.The power to destroy or save a country. Rated T. Sasuke is in Konoha. Full Summary inside.
1. Tari

Ultamite

**Summary:** Sakura is coming home from a mission when she hears a sound in the bushes. Stopping, she finds a gravely wounded black tiger. Thinking it just a wounded animal, she helps it, not knowing that one day she would bond with it, and in bonding, be given a power unlike any other. Rated T. Takes place during Shippuuden. Sasuke is in Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

"moo" speech

_'moo' thoughts_

**'moo' Inner Sakura**

'moo' Tari

_**'moo' Sakura mind speaking**_

**Me: ok, the polls are in with very few results. You all suck...jk, lol. But I only got one vote! WAAAAAAA!!**

**Sakura: 1**

**Tenten: 0**

**So Sakura will be the main character in this story.**

**Prolouge**

In the ninja world, there is a rank that is higher than Kage. Even higher than Sannin. Ultamite. This rank is exceedingly rare. A ninja can only be given this rank when they have proven themselves against the Kages, the Sannin, and have been given Kami's blessing. The first Ultimate ever to be chosen was a young woman named Sakura Haruno. She was presented with this rank after preforming her own jutsu, Inner Destruction. This jutsu has two versions; Intestinal Attack and Heart Explosion. Intestinal Attack uses the intestines to attack the vital organs, putting the opponent in excrutiating pain and killing them slowly, making them beg for death. Heart Explosion is more merciful. One wave of agonizing pain, then it's over. This jutsu is now forbidden so only Sakura can use it. But we are going to begin earlier, when Sakura is on her back from a mission when she hears a noise from the bush.

Chapter One

Sakura lept through the trees at high speed, eager to get home, but still keeping alert for sounds other than the tomp of her stepping on tree branches and the rustle of leaves as she leaps past them. Suddenly, Sakura stops, landing on a tree branch and only keeping her footing with chakra. Sakura strained her hearing, listening for the sound again. Sakura whipped her head around as she heard a rustle in the bush to her left. She pulled out a kunai and held it at the ready as she creeped over to the bush. Arms length away, she reaches out and whips the bush aside, ready to defend. Sakura's eyes widen. In the bush was a wounded **black** tiger with white stripes. It looked to be only 5 months old but it reached the top of Sakura's stomach and was big enough to ride on. Sakura quickly puts away her kunai and walks over to it, bending down. Seeing her, the tiger raises it's head and looks deep into her eyes. Sakura stared back, getting the feeling that she was being incased in the sorrow and pain filled amber. Sakura blinked and looked into the eyes, seeing herself trapped in the amber like a bug(AN: I got that idea from a book.). Sakura speaks gently, hestitently stretching out her hand to pet it.

"Shhh. There there, it's ok. I won't hurt you. I only want to help." the creature kept her gaze before lowering it's head onto it's paws. Sakura lightly touched the tigers back, and when nothing happened, proceeded to check the wound. After a quick analysis, Sakura found it was a deep kunai wound. Deep, and possibly fatal if she didn't act fast. Offering more gentle words, she reaches out to the wound, green chakra engulfing her hands. Sakura sat, concentrating on keeping the animal alive. The tiger stayed still, almost knowing that this girl could save it. Sakura kept at it, frist stopping the blood, reconnecting the veins, then slowly and gently knitting the flesh back together. Half an hour passed and Sakura finished, wiping her hands on a cloth from her bag. The tiger looked at her again and Sakura felt herself being absorbed into the amber again, this time seeing herself as herself, a friend, and not a helpless bug. Sakura smiled gently and petted the tiger, scratching it behind the left ear, earning a purr(AN: do tigers purr?). Sakua wondered how she knew that but shrugged it off. She started to rise but felt a paw on her hand. Looking down, she saw that it was attached to the tiger. Sakura looked into it's eyes and saw a pleading. She sighed.

_'I have such weak will power when it comes to cute animals.' _she thought and bent down, whispering to the tiger.

"Would you like to come with me?" the tiger slowly nodded and Sakura smiled. She got up and the tiger followed. Sakura was about to set off when she stopped.

"I have to give you a name." Sakura said and thought for awhile before smiling again.

"How about Tari?" the tiger nodded and Sakura smile grew wider. She was about to set off when she heard something. A voice.

'What is your name?'

Sakura looked around. It was a beautiful feminine voice, clearing belonging to a female. She looked around but only saw Tari. Sakura's eye's widened.

"Did, did you just speak?"

'Techniqually, I am mind speaking. You can too.'

"How?"

'Imagine you are speaking directly to me, but speak in your head.' Sakura nodded and tried.

_**'Testing, one two three. Hey, I did it! Yes! Woo Hoo!' **_Tari smirked at her masters antics.

'Now, what is your name?' Tari asked with the gentleness and patience of a mother.

_**'Huh? Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno.' **_Tari nodded and crouched down. Sakura cocked her head to one side in question.

'Hop on. I can carry you back. You can project the route to me. Just imagine it inside your head and I will see it.' Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, projecting the route back to Konoha. Tari closed her eyes and viewed them. Trees, all alike, flashing by, a fork, the left route, trees with a brighter green leaf, a tree with a mark, left at it, trees with darker bark and more vibrant leafs, a clearing. Suddenly, it wavers and gives way to a dirt road, leading to a beautiful town. Tari opened her eyes. When Sakura asked if she got it, Tari nodded and crouched, allowing Sakura to get onto her back.

'Crouch low and hold tight, we'll be going at a fast pace.' Sakura nodded and clutched the silky fur beneath her. Tari leaped onto a branch and set off, going fast enough to let wind tear at Sakura's eyes, making them water. Sakura tried to keep her eyes open, but had to close them from the wind. A little while later, Tari slowed down and stopped. Sakura cracked open her eyes and noticed they were in the clearing. Sakura got off of Tari wobbily and released the Genjutsu. The pair walked along the dirt road and soon arrived at Konoha. They stopped outside the gates, Sakura turning to Tari.

_**'Are you with me? No matter what happens?' **_Sakura asked. She had taken a liking to the tigers gentleness and didn't want to lose her.

'For now and forever, I will stay by your side.' Sakura smiled and hugged Tari around the neck, fighting back the tears at the thought of losing her. Tari waited until Sakura finished, then proceeded beside her through the gates and into the town, heading for the Hokage tower.

**Me: Hi! I hope you like the chapter! I tried to put in alot of detail, so tell me if I did ok or not! XD Please review and NO FLAMERS!!**


	2. Meeting

Ultamite

**Summary:** Sakura is coming home from a mission when she hears a sound in the bushes. Stopping, she finds a gravely wounded black tiger. Thinking it just a wounded animal, she helps it, not knowing that one day she would bond with it, and in bonding, be given a power unlike any other. Rated T. Takes place during Shippuuden. Sasuke is in Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

"moo" speech

_'moo' thoughts_

**'moo' Inner Sakura**

'moo' Tari

_**'moo' Sakura mind speaking**_

**Konoha**

As Sakura and Tari walked down the dirt roads of Konoha, people of every age stopped to stare at Tari. Some kids even ran up to pet her. Tari was always patient and gentle with the children, and in turn, the kids loved her, petting her, hugging her, even earning a ride. Sakura watched from a distance, smiling softly as Tari gave another ride to the children. Sakura looked at her watch and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, but me and Tari have to go now. You can play with her later, ok?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice. The children nodded and ran back to their parents, who were also smiling. By now, the streets were more or less crowded. Some parents had taken their children home because they thought Tari was dangerous, while others came out from their homes and shops to get a better view as Tari and Sakura resumed walking towards the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Sakura knocked on the Hokage's door and entered. Tsunade was reading a paper but put it down when Sakura entered. She was about to ask why she was here when Tsunade saw the black tiger and her eyes widened. Sakura sighed and took a seat, Tari sitting next to her.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Tari. I found her gravely wounded in the forest and I saved her. I was hoping you would let me keep her." Tsunade still stared. Once she had recovered from shock, she put on a serious face and looked at Sakura.

"This is a big responsibility. Are you sure?" Sakura nodded her head eagerly. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples.

"Very well. I give you permission to keep..um...Tari." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled and jumped up to hug Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said as she let go and ran from the office, Tari following. Tsunade sighed and shook her head, getting back to her sake -I mean- paper.

**Outside**

Sakura ran out of the building happily and went straight to the pet store to buy stuff for Tari. She walked in and looked around.

_**'They don't seem to have tiger beds. How about a large dog one?'**_

'That's fine. I will eat cat food too but it tastes weird to me so I might just go out hunting. I will need a brush, hmm, how about a rope in case I want to play.'

_**'What about a scratching post?'**_

'I'll just use a tree.' Sakura nodded and went to gather everything. Suddenly a thought struck her.

_**'What about a litter box?'**_

'Yes, that would be good.' Sakura nodded again. She walked up to the counter and spoke to the clerk.

"Excuse me." the clerk turned.

"Sakura?"

"Tenten?"

"Sakura!"

"Tenten!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Just buying some stuff. How about you?"

"I can see that. I work part time here. So what's your new pet? Cat?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well kinda. You see, she's actually a-" Sakura began but Tari jumped up onto the counter and lay down. Tenten stared, wide-eyed, at Tari as she licked her paw.

"You got a ti-ti-ti-"

"Yeah, I got a tiger. I found her wounded in the forest and I saved her. Her name is Tari." Tenten snapped out of it quicker than Tsunade. She smiled and hugged Sakura.

"Congradulations! You might need a collar. I have just the one." Tenten said as she went into the back and came back with a black spiked collar. Sakura grimaced.

"It's spiked. I want to be able to hug her." Tenten frowned and checked again, coming back with a rainbow one. Sakura shook her head and went behind the counter and checked in the back, looking everywhere. Nothing jumped out at her. She was about to turn and go back when something caught her eye. She walked a little further down the hallway and stopped to look at a dusty, unopened box. She tore it open and dug through the layers of tissue paper. Her hand touched something smooth and hard, so she grabbed it and pulled. Out came a beautiful, inch wide, black leather collar with a beautiful polished stone that shifted colors. From blue to yellow, to red, to green, and every other color. Sakura was mesmerized by it. She smiled and stood up, running back to the front, where Tenten was looking at her questioningly(sp?).

"I'll take this one." Tenten nodded and took the collar, along with everything else; the bed, the food, the toy, litterbox, kitty litter, bowls, and the brush. She scanned everything and looked at the total.

"The total is $134.64. Cash or charge?" Sakura looked at the total and sighed.

"Cash." she mumbled as she removed several bills from her wallet. Tenten nodded and took them, depositing them into the cash register and giving Sakura her change. Tenten smiled and waved as Sakura started for the door, before turning back.

"Hey, you wanna have lunch with me?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute to close up." Sakura nodded and waited as Tenten took off her tag and grabbed the keys, locking the door as they walked out. Sakura was having a little trouble carrying everything, so Tenten spoke up.

"Hey, let me carry the litter box, ok? It'll lighten your load." Sakura smiled and practically shoved the litter box into Tenten's outstretched arms. They started walked again, Sakura a little faster because Tari had taken the bag with her collar, toy and bowls in her mouth, so now she was carrying it. Sakura still had to carry the litter, the bed and food, which were all quite heavy. On the way back to Sakura's apartment, the two kunoichi found Naruto and Sasuke arguing like always. Tari was walking behind the girls so they didn't immediatly react.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, what's up?' Tenten said, trying to strike up a conversation. Naruto grinned and ran up to his two friends, completely forgetting about his fight with Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Tenten! Me and teme here were just going to lunch!" Sasuke scoffed.

"You dragged my with you dobe." Naruto was about to retort when Sakura accidentally dropped the cat food, so there was a large crash, causing everyone to turn and look at her. Sasuke smirked and seized the chance.

"What's up Sakura? Can't even handle a little bit of weight? Probably because of those weak arms of yours. You should train more. What did you buy that stuff for? A wittle ittiy bitty kitty cat?" Sasuke said in a mocking baby voice(AN: sasuke came back like 2 days ago so he doesn't know about Sakura's strength or other abiltities). Sakura dropped her head so she stared at the ground. She may have been over Sasuke, but that didn't mean that his insults didn't hit a nerve. He was playing off of her weakness; being called weak. One day, she would give all he had coming to him, but not now. It was too painful. Naruto frowned and started yelling at Sasuke while Tenten went to Sakura and asked if she was alright. Sakura nodded, but kept her head down. Sasuke ignored Naruto's rantings and smirked, thinking she was crying. Tari, sensing her master's distress, licked Sakura's hand, then roared and stepped in front of the pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the tiger. Sakura smiled. Tari had snapped her out of her state and she was now defending her. Tari snarled. She dropped the bag and started walking forward slowly. Sasuke frowned.

"There really shouldn't be dangerous animals in Konoha. The Hokage must be out of her mind. I guess I'll just dispose of it." he scowled as he took out a kunai and charged at Tari. Sakura cried out as he was about to thrust the kunai in Tari's side, but she danced out of the way and lept onto Sasuke, snarling and snapping with her jaws. She landed a few deep gashes on Sasuke's chest before she backed off, still growling deeply in her throat. Sakura hugged Tari as Sasuke got up, clutching his wounds.

"I'll have that animal executed, you hear? Then the whole world will be mine!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!" Oh wait, wrong script.

"You see? I told you it was dangerous. I'm going to the Hokage about this." Sasuke muttered as he walked off to the hospital. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was looking after Sasuke and started to explain.

"Look, Naruto, Tari isn't dangerous! She just wanted to protect-" she started until Naruto turned around. There, on his face, was the biggest smile ever.

"That was awsome! Your tiger really gave teme what he had coming to him! I love this tiger! What's it's name?" he said as he ran up and hugged Tari around the neck. Tari turned her head to Sakura.

'I like this boy. I can sense a strong power within him, one that others hate him for, but he has a good heart and would risk everything for the ones he loves.' Tari said softly as she licked Naruto's ear. Sakura smiled gently.

"Her name is Tari. She likes you Naruto!" Naruto smiled and got up.

"So, where you guys going?" Sakura answered.

"Back to my place. I have to set up Tari's stuff and then me and Tenten are going out to lunch. You wanna come? We were going to go to Ichiraku's." at the name of his favorite ramen place, Naruto immediatly looked over at Sakura with sparkly puppy-dog eyes, on his knees like he was begging.

"Really?" Naruto asked in a hopeful voice. Sakura giggled at her teammates anitcs and nodded. Naruto shot up from the ground and jumped into the air.

"YYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!! WOO HOO! Of course I'd like to go Sakura-chan!" he shouted eagerly. He ran over, picked up the litter and the food and ran over to Sakura and Tenten, jogging in place.

"Let's go!" he said and raced off. Tenten giggled and Sakura sighed before picking up the pet bed she had set down and following after her hyper, ramen obsessed teammate, Tenten coming after her.

**Sakura's House**

Naruto arrived at Sakura's apartment long before the other two and was now sitting restlessly on the front door step, tempted to just break down the door, set up the stuff, then find the kunoichi and get his ramen. Naruto sighed again but lept up when he saw the two approaching figures of Sakua and Tenten. Once they had fully arrived, Sakura unlocked the door and let them into her small apartment. Through the baby blue front hallway, to the left, there was a medium sized, wine red living room with white furniture, silver lamps on the end tables and a TV on a stand. On the right, a little further down the hallway was the kitchen in a lavender purple. Pearl white appliances littered the counter, with a white kitchen table and chairs on a white tile floor. Sakura walked into the kitchen and set down the bowls and food. She told Naruto to go to the living room, take the door on the right and go down the stairs. In the far left corner of the basement, there was a space for him to put the litter in. Tenten went with him because she had the litter box. Sakura went up to her room and opened her white door to reveal a forest green room with a white bed, a white vanity table, and on the left side, a white door that went into the coral pink bathroom. Sakura cleared a space on her hardwood floor for the bed. She then walked down the stairs to see Naruto running everywhere.

"What's up with Naruto?" she asked Tenten, who stood nearby, shaking her head.

"He needs to go to the bathroom." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Naruto, go down the hallway by the couch that's near the door that leads outside to my deck, and it's the first door on your left." Naruto thanked her and raced off. While he was gone, Sakura and Tenten decided to watch TV.

A couple minutes later, Naruto came back and they all left, Tari in front. They walked to Ichiraku's and ordered their ramen; Tenten getting Miso, Sakura getting pork, and Naruto getting(AN: i totally made this up.) curry ramen. While they were eating, Naruto asked the question that had been bugging him for awhile.

"Hey Sakura, how did you meet Tari." Sakura put down her chopsticks temporarily.

"I met her in the forest on my way home from the mission I had gotten. She was wounded badly, so I helped and I guess she grew on me." Naruto nodded in understanding and went back to his ramen.

**Later**

Tenten and Naruto had gone, and most shops were closing considering it was almost 11:30 pm. Sakura had taken a walk with Tari, so she was heading back to her apartment when she heard a groan from the trees on her right. Tari growled and Sakura whipped out a kunai and slowly walked over to the bushes. She pulled them aside to reveal man who had been slashed across the back and stomach several times, all were deep and bleeding quite a bit. He was leaning against a tree in a clearing, propped up against a sword. He had two katana's on his back and one on each side. He was wearing a trench coat and a wide brimmed, black hat that covered his face. Sakura could make out some stubble on his chin. She quickly put away her kunai and raced over to the man.

"Sir, you should lay down so I can tend to your wounds." Sakura said politly and gently. She offered and hand but drew it back when he swiped at her.

"You can't help me." he said gruffly in a weak voice. Sakura frowned.

"I'm a medic nin, and I surpass my shishou. I can help you." the man gazed at her with hard, calculating grey eyes. He sighed and lay on the ground, wincing slightly. Sakura immediatly set to work restitching the wound. Once the tissue had finished knitting itself together, she moved onto the back. She realized after a quick scan with her chakra, he had an almost torn lung, which would soon be ripped open. Sakura delved her chakra deeper, wrapping it around the fragile tissue. She cleared away the first stages of infection, stopped the bleeding by reconnecting the veins, then set to work closing the wound. It took awhile since the lung tissue was delicate, but she finished and sat back. The man sat up and moved around, testing his back and stomach. Satisfied, he got up.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead." Sakura smiled and got up too, slightly stumbling because of chakra depletion. She bowed and started to walk off when the man called to her.

"What's your name?" Sakura cocked her head but answered.

"Sakura Haruno. Yours?"

"Iai Hitotachi. I'm a swords master." Sakura smiled.

"Cool!" he nodded.

"Who did you train under?"

"Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade? I knew her from when I was young! She's a great teacher, although very strict." Sakura nodded. Iai thought for amoment before speaking again.

"I think you would make a fine swordsmen, or, swordswoman. With Tsunade's and my training, you'd be unstoppable." Sakura thought.

"I'll have to think about it." Iai nodded.

"Meet me here three days form now, and give me your decision." Sakura nodded and watched as Iai poofed away. She turned and headed back to her apartment, completely unaware a pair of blood red eyes and a pair of yellow eyes watching her, but aware of Sasuke watching her from the other side of the clearing.

**Me: Hi! I hope you like it. Iai means the routine of defeating you opponent with a sword and Hitotachi means stroke of sword. oh, and here are the ages, in case anyone wanted to know**

**Sakura:15**

**Naruto: 15**

**Sasuke: 15**

**Asuma's team, Kurenai's team: 15**

**Gai's team: 16.**

**Sakura will be training for 2 and a half years. Please Review!!**


	3. Leaving

Ultamite

**Summary:** Sakura is coming home from a mission when she hears a sound in the bushes. Stopping, she finds a gravely wounded black tiger. Thinking it just a wounded animal, she helps it, not knowing that one day she would bond with it, and in bonding, be given a power unlike any other. Rated T. Takes place during Shippuuden. Sasuke is in Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

"moo" speech

_'moo' thoughts_

**'moo' Inner Sakura**

'moo' Tari

_**'moo' Sakura mind speaking**_

**Sakura's House**

Sakura stared at the TV with blank eyes. She was obviously in deep thought. Tomorrow was the day she was supposed to meet Iai Hitotachi in the clearing with her decision to train with him or not. She wanted to go, to gain more power to be able to protect her friends, but she didn't want to become like Sasuke, only seeking power to destroy. Sakura sighed heavily and turned off the TV. Tari looked up at her.

'What is wrong?'

_**'Nothing' **_Tari looked at her sceptically. _**'Fine. I'm nervous about meeting with Iai. I don't want to be like Sasuke who ran off and betrayed us for power he only wanted to destroy his brother.'**_ Tari looked up at her with caring eyes before walking over and licking her hand.

'I will be with you, no matter what path you take.' Sakura looked at her and smiled, sniffing slightly. She hugged Tari tightly and got up when she heard the doorbell ring. Sakura yawned slightly and opened the door to reveal Tenten. Sakura smiled slightly and stepped aside to let her in. Tenten nodded a thanks and stepped, walking straight to the living room and sitting down on th couch, looking serious.

"What?"

"Is it true?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that your leaving?" Sakura froze and sighed, sitting down next to Tenten who followed her every move and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"The truth is, I'm not sure if I will. I haven't decided because I want to go to learn more and gain more power to help protect everyone but I don't want to end up like Sasuke and..." Sakura faded off. Tenten sat in silence, a thinking look on her face. Soon, it was replaced by one of understanding.

"It's ok Sakura. I'm sure you won't turn out like him at all. And no matter what you choose, I'll support you." Sakura smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Tenten. That means alot to me." silence desended again, each girl deep in thought, Sakura actually discussing something with Tari. Soon the conversation ended.

"Hey Tenten."

"Ya?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Huh?" Tenten looked at her like she was insane. Sakura sighed.

"I'm sure I can persuade Iai to let me bring a friend. We could become stronger together and keep each other company. How about it?" Sakura almost pleaded. Tenten thought for minute before smiling.

"Sure, why not. I could give you support and train at the same time!" Sakura smiled widely and hugged her friend. They decided that Tenten would sleepover and they would leave together the next day.

**Next Day**

Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Tenten, while Tenten was cleaning up the junk food bags they had left.

"BREAKFAST'S READY!!" Sakura yelled, heaping the eggs onto a plate while putting the bacon and pancakes on seperate ones. Tenten sat down just as Sakura set out the syrup and started digging in. Soon after, all of the steaming hot pancakes, eggs, and bacon were gone.

"So when do you think we should meet Iai?" Sakura questioned, restraining a burp. Tenten shrugged.

"I don't know. How about tonight? While everyone is sleeping." Sakura thought about this. She wouldn't get to say goodbye but would have more of a chance to sneak out without attracting attention. Sakura sighed. After a long while, she responded.

"Sure! We should get packed now so we're ready to go whenever." Tenten nodded and hoisted herself from her chair. She could use the cas eshe had brought over. It already had everything except food and water. Sakura though had to pack. She ran up to her room and grabbed her wine red backpack. It was bigger than her green one so she could fit stuff for Tari in it. She grabbed her hairbrush, toothbrush, hair things, extra kunai's and shurikan, lots of clothes, Tari's brush, and her team 7 picture. She ran down the stairs and packed food and a large waterbottle, along with Tenten. Soon, they were finished packing and dropped their packs near the couch, ready for a quick grab, turning on the TV to pass the time.

**Later**

Sakura yawned and sat up from her nap, rubbing the grit a sleep from her eyes. She slowly got up and trudged over to Tenten, shaking her.

"Cm on Tntn, tme t gt uup." Sakura mumbled. Tenten groaned and turned over.

"Eh." Sakura sighed. This happened all the time.

"Tenten. Up." Sakura said, louder. Tenten shoved her head under her pillow.

"Eh!" a vein pulsed in Sakura's head.

"TENTEN!!! UP!!! NOW!!!" Sakura shouted in Tenten's ear, causing her to yelp and fall off the couch.

"Ow. Sakura-chan, you didn't have ot yell." Tenten said, rubbing her head. Sakura gave an exasperated sigh before helping her friend to her feet.

"I know, but you wouldn't get up."

"Oh, sorry." Tenten apologized, grabbing her friends hand and pulling herself up.

**Approaching Sakura's house**

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?"

"Of course I'm sure! Look at my wound!" Tsunade scoffed.

"You could have done that to yourself, or gotten it during training." Sasuke glared at her.

"Do you honestly think I would do this to myself, let alone get hit? Anyways, we're here. Let's get rid of that foul creature and it's bitchy master." Tsunade glared darkly at him.

"Watch it boy. That's my apprentice. She could kick your ass 3 times over."

"Oh please. She couldn't beat me, she couldn't beat Naruto, she tied with Ino, the weakest of them all. She. Is. Pathetic. And just because she is your apprentice doesn't mean she learnt anything to make her stronger." Tsunade clenched her fists, turning the knuckles white, digging her nails into her palms.

"You know what Sasu-"

"Whatever. Let's just get the demon and leave." Tsunade huffed and swallowed her rage to deal with later. She raised a clenched hand and knocked on the door.

**With Sakura and Tenten**

A knock echoed through the house, bouncing off the walls, resounding in Sakura's ears. She got up and walked towards the door. She looked through the peep hole. Confused, she opened the door a crack.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, is it true that Tari attacked Sasuke?" Sakura frowned.

"No. Tari did not attack Sasuke." Sasuke shoved Tsunade aside.

"I'm so sure. Look what it did to my arm!"

"Tari is not an it."

"Uchiha, you will keep your mouth shut. Now Sakura, if Tari didn't attack Sasuke, how did he get that wound?" Sakura looked down.

"Sasuke was insulting me, so I guess Tari sensed my sadness and defended me." Tsunade frowned and turned to Sasuke.

"You never mentioned that. Never the less Sakura, it was an offense. I will have to take Tari into custody, woth you being held responsible because you are her master." Sakura pulled back, opening the door all the way.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't be serious! You should know me! I would never pick a dangerous animal as a pet!"

"I know that Sakura but-"

"NO!! I won't let you take her!" Sakura screamed and slammed the door, locking it. She cast a jutsu on it to make it resist against Tsunade's insane strength. It wouldn't hold for long, but long enough for them to get away and cloak themselves. Sakura ran back to the living room. Tenten was partly standing after hearing the door slam. Sakura ran in and grabbed her backpack.

"Tenten, we have to leave. Now." Tenten nodded. There would be time for explinations later. They both ran to Sakura's basement, Tari following them closely. Sakura walked slower here, knocking on the wall every so often.

"What's going on?"

"Tsunade-sama has come to apprehend Tari and I for supposedly 'attacking' Sasuke. Now we're escaping." Tenten frowned.

"Uchiha bastard. Tari did nothing. And why do you kepp knocking on the wall?" Sakura put a finger to her lips and continued. Soon, a hollow sound was heard from inside the wall. Sakura smirked and scoured the wall carefully, finding a handle and wrenching the door open, sending an avalanche of dust raining down on them.

"This is a tap door. I found it when I was a kid. There's a tunnel leading here form my room. I would always use it to sneak out when I got grounded. My backyard is cloaked with a jutsu to hide our chakra's. We should be able to get away fast enough if we keep quiet." Sakura whispered to Tenten as they crawled out of the basement, Tari following, and Sakura closing the door. They crept silently across the yard, making it to the high fence. They masked their chakra's and jumped the fence, breaking into a run as soon as they touched the ground. Soon, they arrived at the place where Sakura had met Iai.

"Iai?" Sakura whispered, scared he wasn't there.

"Hai?" he replied, materializing out of the shadows. Sakura jumped a bit but sighed in relief.

"Iai, I accept your request to become a swordswoman. But I have a favour to ask." Iai narrowed his eyes. "I ask that you allow my friend Tenten to come along. She is an excellent weapons mistress and would become more powerful under your teachings." Iai gazed at Tenten who stood straight, jutting out her jaw in tense silence. He studied Tenten before turning back to Sakura who was visibly anxious for his answer.

"Alright. I believe she will make a fine student. Are you both packed?" Sakura and Tenten both nodded. Iai gave a quick, stiff nod and set off at a run, soon leaping into the trees and jumping over tree branches.

**Me: HI!! Sorry it took so long to update. i have school, hw, tests, guitar, so on. So ya. Review! No flames!**


	4. Training

Ultimate

**Summary:** Sakura is coming home from a mission when she hears a sound in the bushes. Stopping, she finds a gravely wounded black tiger. Thinking it just a wounded animal, she helps it, not knowing that one day she would bond with it, and in bonding, be given a power unlike any other. Rated T. Takes place during Shippuuden. Sasuke is in Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

"moo" speech

_'moo' thoughts_

**'moo' Inner Sakura**

'moo' Tari

_**'moo' Sakura mind speaking**_

**Somewhere**

Iai, Sakura, and Tenten had been traveling for three days straight with only 3 to 5 minute stops for food and water. They would each get short naps for about 10 minutes and then they would be off again. Fatigue was starting to set in on the two girls but they kept going. Iai showed little signs of change. Sakura and Tenten were lagging slightly behind, only keeping up from sheer will power and chakra, which they were also running low on. Sakura's eye lids felt heavy and she was panting more than usual. She groaned as she leapt off another tree branch. Her vision blurred and she went unconscious in mid air, collapsing onto a branch and sliding off, falling to the ground. Tari caught her on her back before she hit and seriously injured herself and Tenten and Iai jumped down. Tenten ran up to her unconscious friend, even with her own exhaustion.

"Sakura! Sakura are you alright? Answer me!" Tenten yelled at her friend, shaking her shoulders to try to get Sakura to wake up.

"Lay her on the ground. Make sure she has something under her head. Get a spare rag and wet it with cool water. Take it off, re-soak it, dry her forehead and put it back on every half an hour. This is just the first stage and soon disease will set in. I'll go find some food and herbs to make a tea with. She'll need food and drink for when she wakes. You too. When I get back, you go to sleep. You have both done very well. I am proud." Iai explained to Tenten, who only nodded and fished out a rag and went to wet it in the nearby stream. Iai took Sakura's pack and put it under her head, sitting and waiting until Tenten returned. When she did, Iai got up and left without a word. Tenten sighed and placed the rag on her friends head.

"Wake up soon." Tenten murmured. Tari looked at Tenten intently.

'Yes. Do wake up soon Sakura. We are worried.'

**An hour and a half later**

Iai returned to a barely awake Tenten. He sighed and set down the three rabbits he had caught and the many herbs he had gathered.

"You go and rest. I will take it form here." Tenten nodded slowly and stumbled over to her pack, which she collapsed onto, hugging it like a pillow. Iai looked after her before turning to a clear path of ground and making a circle with stones there. Setting up some logs, he lit them and pulled out a kettle form his bag. Iai filled it with water and put it over the fire to heat. Turning to the herbs he gathered, he started crushing them between two rocks. Once the water was finished heating, he took the kettle off the fire and put on the three rabbits. He added the herbs to the water and stirred it, making a herbal tea. Finished, Iai sat back and started turning the rabbits, stirring the tea and heating it every once in a while.

**Sakura**

Sakura groaned and cracked her eyes open to reveal a black velvet and starry sky. Her vision was still slightly blurry and her head hurt, brain filled with fog. She groaned again when she tried to sit up, alerting Iai.

"Don't try to sit up too fast. In fact, don't try to move at all. You're too weak from fatigue." Iai said quietly, so not to wake the still sleeping Tenten.

**'Cha! Maybe that's because you had us running for three days straight!'** Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura sighed and nodded, laying back down. Iai got up and brought over the kettle and a cup. He poured some of the tea into the cup and handed it to Sakura.

"Here. Drink this. It will make you feel better." Sakura only nodded again, taking the cup and drinking its contents. The warm liquid surprisingly focused her vision and made her feel more awake. The fog in her head vanished as did her headache. Sakura sat up this time, a little stronger.

"Thank you. When did you learn to make healers tea?" Iai smiled slightly and sat back by the fire.

"I learned form Tsunade. She told me even though I was a master swordsman; I would still need to rest and eats, so she taught me to make this tea. It was a fast way to invigorate myself if I was on a long mission and didn't have time to rest. That Tsuande, she always did look after me." Iai said, voice fading as he stared into the distance of the night. He sighed and grabbed the rabbits.

"Wake your friend. Supper is ready. Tonight we get a full meal and rest." Sakura nodded and got up, wobbling slightly as she went to wake Tenten.

"Tenten, supper." all her friend did was groan and roll over. Sakura sighed.

"Tenten, up. Food." Tenten shot up.

"FOOD!!" she screamed and ran over to the fire. Sakura sighed and smiled slightly before walking over to join the now eating Tenten and Iai by the fire.

"Here." Iai said, offering her a rabbit which she gratefully accepted. She bit into the juicy, tender meat of the corpse. Sakura swallowed and sighed. She was so tired right now she could sleep sitting up. Iai noticed the tired look in her eyes and the fact that Tenten was basically sleeping sitting up.

"Both of you get some sleep. We'll be starting your training tomorrow so get all the rest you can." Sakura nodded and stumbled to her feet. She walked over to Tenten and shook her. Tenten looked at her then got up and wobbled to her sleeping bag before collapsing. Sakura soon followed. As she lay down, Tari lay down by her head. Sakura smiled and petted her friend.

'Are you alright?'

_'Yes.'_ Tari nodded and closed her eyes. Sakura rubbed Tari's ear before closing her eyes, letting the darkness wrap around her and swallow her.

**Morning**

"Come on, get up!" Sakura groaned and tried slapped the figure above her, only to have her hand caught. She yanked her hand out of the strong grip and rolled over. The figure scowled and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. Sakura's eyes shot open as she sat up and glared at Iai, who was already standing up and walking over to the awake and eating Tenten. Sakura scratched her head and got up, moving into the bush to dress. Once finished, she walked over to Tenten and ate the wild herb salad prepared for them. She ate ravenously. Iai watched them, and once they were done, he got up and told them to follow him. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other before following him to a clearing.

"Your training begins today. Firstly, I will need to improve your basic skills, but that will be after I teach you some new things. Sakura, you know this so you can watch for now. Tenten, you need to learn how to locate safe herbs and wild plants that can be eaten. You can get 3 clues from either me or Sakura. For the first part, you have half an hour to find 3 safe plants to eat. Begin." Tenten nodded and ran off into the bush, searching for plants she thought were safe.

**Half an Hour Later**

Sakura was sitting on the ground cross-legged, pulling at the grass and Iai was leaning against a tree, looking at his watch. Tenten burst through the bush, gasping for breath.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I got slightly lost. Here." Tenten explained, handing over the three plants she had picked. Iai looked at all of them then back at Tenten.

"I am now going to tell you which plants you picked, what their uses are, and if they are lethal or not. This," He held up the first specimen, "is insert good herb here. It can be used for insert uses here. It is non-lethal. Good job picking it out. This," he held up the second herb, "is insert good herb here. It can be used for insert uses here. It is also a non-lethal. And the last one, is insert deadly plant here. It is extremely lethal and is only used in extremely deadly poisons. You eat this, your dead in less than one minute. Be careful next time. Even a sniff could make you very sick. After Sakura's lesson, I will teach you all of the useful herbs and give you a book to help. Study it until you can receipt it from memory." Tenten nodded and sat down under a tree. Sakura stood next.

"What is my lesson?" Iai looked at her.

"You will learn better tracking. Tenten here is an expert as well as a master at recognizing the marks and gashes from weapons and which they were made from. You will also learn this." Iai explained to Sakura who nodded. "I will go into the woods and use various weapons to make marks on trees. While I am gone, Tenten will give you a brief session of what each weapon mark looks like. I will number the trees and give you a scorecard to mark the trees number and which weapon mark you think is on it." Sakura nodded. As Iai walked towards the forest, Sakura sat down with Tenten and began her session.

"Ok Sakura, listen closely. Kunai marks have a medium width and cut deep, though not as deep as others. A senbon has almost no depth and is only a small dot on a tree. Shurikan have a medium depth and it slants from wide to thin and has a slight triangle shape. Swords usually have a long slash and could be any number of depths depending on the pressure put on it. Those are the basics, but there are others like sickles, maces, spiked balls, and many other things." Tenten finished just as Iai came out of the forest, handing Sakura a scorecard and sitting down.

"Ok, you can go in." Iai said. Sakura nodded and after getting a good luck from Tenten, entered the forest. Tari wanted to follow but knew that her master had to do it by herself.

**With Sakura**

Sakura entered the forest, surrounded by trees with multiple gashes in them. Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves and looked at the first tree. It had a small, shallow dot in the tree. Sakura smiled. She knew this one form Tenten's brief lesson. On the scorecard, she put down senbon next to number 1 and moved onto the next tree. This one was a little more difficulty, but Sakura managed to get it. This continued on until she finished and exited the forest. She gave the scorecard to Iai and sat down next to Tenten, waiting for him to finish. He nodded and walked over to her, sitting down in front of them.

"You did well Sakura, but you got kunai and shurikan mixed up on 5 and 9, and kunai and swords mixed up on 3 and 7. Tenten can help you with that and you can help Tenten with her herbs." Sakura and Tenten both nodded. Tari walked over to Sakura and licked her hand before laying down next to the two girls as they studied late into the night. Iai came to them and told them to sleep. Tenten and Sakura both nodded and curled up to go to sleep. Tari lay next to Sakura

'Sakura, you have done well, but it will get harder from here. Please, be careful.'

**Done! I'm in mid terms, so ya, ill be studying for awhile. this is important for those who like updating. I am adding a space on my profile where I will keep everyone posted on how far my stories are coming along, since I can only write on Fridays. check there on Saturday, and yes, I might forget so deal.**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note: ok people, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that's because of two things.**

**1) almost no one is reviewing. I'm not gonna stop writing cause of this, i just want to know people are still reading**

**2) My week is so fucking hectic! I have practice monday and thursday, gutar and shower both on tuesday, piling up with HW and tests, family problems (my sister is way too emotional)**

**It's nopt my fault! but I've been doing so much other stuff, not to mention trying to calm myself before i go hysterical, I just don't have the time or patience to write! I'll try soon. Things are slightly calming down, but not much. Sorry!**


	6. Coming Home

Ultimate

**Summary:** Sakura is coming home from a mission when she hears a sound in the bushes. Stopping, she finds a gravely wounded black tiger. Thinking it just a wounded animal, she helps it, not knowing that one day she would bond with it, and in bonding, be given a power unlike any other. Rated T. Takes place during Shippuuden. Sasuke is in Konoha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

"moo" speech

_'moo' thoughts_

**'moo' Inner Sakura**

'moo' Tari

_**'moo' Sakura mind speaking**_

_**'moo' Tynashi**_

**Ok, someone gave me an idea, and I thank that person, though I can't remember who it was, so, following the idea, on with the story. Oh, and since they were all 16, they will now be 18**

**2 Years Later, 4 pm**

Sakura and Tenten sighed. There, in the distance, stood Konoha's Gates. They had been there in two years and were probably considered S-rank missing nin, killed as soon as they enter the village. Iai looked at them both with sympathy. He had had the same expression when he had returned to the lightning village for the first time after leaving to train. Now they were in his position. Iai stepped between the two girls, laying a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. The girls looked at him, seeing a small smile dawning his face.

"You'll do fine. They won't kill you first thing, if only to hear what you have to say. And if they try, you can kick their butts easily. You are now the two strongest kunoichi, each with your own unique talents. Sakura, you can save a life and crush a mountain with the same hand. You have an extensive knowledge of herbs and what each look like, along with where they can be found. You have grown stronger, growing together with Tari. Your team work with her and Tenten it flawless. Tenten, you can use any weapon to any extent, and you have a natural talent for tracking. You have also grown closer to Tynashi (her grey wolf), and you have each developed your own special techniques, unique to you abilities. You'll be alright." he said, trying to encourage them. It seemed to work. The fear vanished from their eyes and they seemed to have an air of confidence. Iai nodded, and then spoke. "Do you wish for me to accompany you?" he asked, serious. Sakura smiled at him.

"If you want to." Iai smiled slightly and nodded, looking at her to make sure she was ready. She had changed a lot, not just in strength, but also in appearance. She had grown her hair again, so it was about an inch past her shoulders. Her body had curved out, but she was still muscular. Instead of her pink outfit, she now wore a black shirt with a dark purple tiger head on it, yellow eyes seeming to glow. It looked like Tari. She also wore a red skirt, black biker leggings under it. She still wore her black gloves, and was now sporting a black trench coat (think Anko's, but black). Iai then switched his gaze to Tenten, who nodded at him and smiled. She had also changed in appearance. She still wore her hair up in two buns on her head. Her outfit consisted of black biker shorts under an icy blue skirt, her top a shade of lavender. The shirt had long sleeves, and they were slightly poofed and there were slits on the four sides of her arms, showing her muscular arms. She had 3 large scrolls tied to her back (in the style on Kankuro, but the size of her one in shippuuden) and her belt was filled with smaller scrolls. She had developed amazing back strength from carrying around those huge scrolls. Iai nodded. They were ready, and with him accompanying them, they were more likely to be guaranteed passage. They all nodded and jumped swiftly down to the dirt path leading to the Gates. As they approached, Izumo and Kotetsu, the guards, looked at them in surprise and even ran out of their post to make sure it was them.

"Sakura Haruno, Tenten Asugi, missing nin of the Hidden Leaf Village. All Shinobi were ordered to bring you directly to the Hokage if we saw you two, but we never suspected you would come right to us. Now, come with us quietly and we won't call the ANBU to restrain you." Sakura and Tenten nodded. Kotetsu and Izumo talked quietly and Izumo remained behind to guard the gates while Kotetsu lead Sakura, Tenten and Iai to the Hokage.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade growled as another migraine threatened to pound her brain. Her life had been slowly falling apart ever since Sakura had left the village. The council had hassled her to send ANBU after them to capture them and give them a sentence, but Tsunade had shut them up quickly. But she couldn't deny naming them missing nin. Tsunade sighed as suppressed tears rose in her eyes, but she pushed them away when she heard a swift knock on the door.

"Enter." she called, hearing a slight quiver in her voice. She heard hushed voices from beyond the door, and then Kotetsu entered, looking slightly shaken. Tsunade was worried. "What is it?" Kotetsu hesitated, then spoke, an unbelieving tone in his voice.

"Well, Hokage-sama, you see..." he started, unsure of how to say it. Tsunade waited patiently for once. "Well, you see," he took a deep breath. "Sakura Haruno and Tenten Asugi have returned." he blurted. Tsunade's heart stopped for a moment. Sakura, back? It wasn't possible, yet as she thought that, her pink haired former apprentice walker through the door, a smirk on her face with Tari, followed by Tenten with Tynashi, and her old friend Iai, who was smiling slightly. Tsunade stared at them, hazel eyes wide and filled with many emotions; confusion, relief, anger, amazement. When she finally got her emotions under control, she spoke to them, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Sakura Haruno, Tenten Asugi, you are charged with abandoning the leaf. This, itself, is enough for a death sentence or life in a top security cell. But..." she stopped, her emotions forcing themselves forward, refusing to be ignored. A lone tear trailed down her cheek and suddenly she was hugging Sakura, who smiled, tears streaming down her face. Tenten stood away from them slightly, looking at the touching seen with hard eyes. There was no one to welcome her back, no one to hug her, no one to cry for her, no one to hold her and whisper in her ear how much they had missed her. She had no one. She looked at Sakura as she turned towards her, reaching her arm out to bring her into the hug. Tenten smiled and joined them.

_'Scratch the pity party, I have Sakura, Iai, and Tynashi, right girl?' _Tenten thought, speaking to Tynashi on the last part.

_**'Yes. You have me, as you always will, and your have your friends. We, you, do not need someone to hold you if you messed up when you have someone else who will be right next to you saying 'well that was fun!'.'**_ Tynashi spoke calmly. Tenten warmed and smiled widely. Released form the earlier hug, she crushed Tynashi in a hug, letting go when she was done. Tsunade regained control of her tyraiding(sp?) emotions and sat down at her desk, motioning for Sakura, Tenten, and Iai to take a seat. They each pulled up a chair and sat in front of the Hokage. Tsunade sighed.

"Listen Sakura, Tenten, when the council finds out your back, they will be in here every day, pressing me to execute you. I won't of course, but I can't let you off scot free either. So, if you promise me you will never leave again, I will forgive you. To get the council to stop harassing me, you will be put under tight surveillance for six months and you will stripped of your rankings, doing only D-ranked missions for those six months. After that, you will be aloud to take the chuunin and jonin exams. I'm going easy on you here, so don't harass me or start complaining." Tsunade concluded, writing everything on two scrolls and handing them to the girls, who only took the scrolls and nodded. Tsunade then summoned eight ANBU to her office and explained the situation. Once the ANBU had left, the four started talking, sharing stories about their adventures and their training. When the clock struck 8, Tsunade sent the girls back to their old houses to rest and eat, and she reserved a room at one of Konoha's hotels for Iai. Tenten and Sakura bid goodnight to the Hokage and Iai before setting off towards their houses, walking in silence. Soon, they parted ways, each tired and starving.

**Sakura**

Sakura yawned openly as she trudged home, Tari walking along side her. Sakura smiled tiredly and sat down on a nearby bench, stroking Tari's velvet soft head, making her purr in content. Sakura laughed quietly.

_'So, we're finally back, huh girl.'_ Tari looked up at her with her glossy eyes.

'Yes, we are. Your first day seemed to go well. I think after six months, you will become a very respected kunoichi.' Tari responded, Sakura nodded and got up from the bench, resuming her trudge home. Along the way, she was stopped by a dark figure. Recognizing the chakra signature, she smirked and Tari growled.

"Sasuke, what a coincidence seeing you out at this time." she said, sarcasticness dripping from her words. Sasuke glared at her.

"I thought I chased you out of here two years ago." he growled, glaring at her through the Sharingan. Sakura smirked and shrugged. Seeing her master's confidence, Tari ceased growling at lay at Sakura's feet in a display of ease and laziness, another way of saying she felt unthreatened and safe.

"Guess you failed. Now you gonna go slit your wrists with a razor and mutter to yourself about your revenge against your brother?" she mocked. Sasuke ground his teeth together.

"You bitch. I'll make sure you wish you had never come back." he yelled, pulling out a kunai and running towards Sakura, who pulled out her katana and blocked the kunai, pushing Sasuke off. He threw the kunai at her and she dodged, soon after dodging three shurikan. She watched them, and as she suspected, they twisted towards her, wire glinting in the moonlight. She dodged again, but got caught the third time, pinning her to a tree. Sasuke smirked and performed hand signs, blowing fire down the wires to engulf Sakura. She screamed loudly and Tari pounced, ripping and tearing at his face with her obsidian black claws, growling fiercely, baring pearl white fangs in Sasuke's face. Sasuke grunted from the extra weight on his chest where Tari landed, back claws digging deep into his chest, drawing blood. Sasuke pulled out another kunai, stabbing Tari in the stomach, but she held on, back claws digging deeper, making Sasuke grunt in pain. Her front claws dug into his back as she roared, biting down hard on his left shoulder. Sasuke let out a sound in pain and started pushing at Tari, only to have her bite and claw deeper. Her eyes glinted blood red in the moonlight, blood lust evident in the usually calm eyes. She started raking Sasuke's chest with her back claws, reaching farther down his back with her right paw, digging in her claws, then tearing them back up, splitting the flesh to the bone. Tari adjusted her grip with her jaws, clamping down harder, crushing Sasuke collar bone beneath her steel bite. Sasuke cried out, and he heard laughing. Squinting through the pain, he managed to open one eye to look over at the tree Sasuke had wrapped Sakura on, only to see a burnt log. He looked slightly to his left to see Sakura, smiling widely.

"Missed Sasuke. And now Tari is out for blood. Your blood. She's very protective. Once, a sumo attacked me, and she took him down by herself in under 10 minutes. She's going easy on you." she explained. Finished, Tari growled again, dug deeper than the other times with her claws and teeth one last time, then let go and jumped back, landing on her feet next to Sakura, anger and protectiveness still evident. Then, for the first time ever, she spoke to Sasuke.

'You ever try to hurt Sakura again, I will do more than shatter your collar bone and leave bloody gashes in your body. I will crush your skull in my jaws, ripping your face to shreds with my claws and clawing out your heart while your still alive.' she growled, her presence like glass and steel in his mind, causing him to wince. Sakura smirked and walked past him, Tari following closely. Sasuke ground his teeth together against the pain and rage, slamming his fist into the ground before struggling to his feet and limping off to the hospital, his wounds still bleeding quite heavily.

**Ok, it's not that long, but I couldn't think of anything else to put, so ya. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Review please!**


End file.
